lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Blue Sin
I was young, playing Pokémon LeafGreen on my pearl blue Gameboy Advance SP. I was hunting for Articuno (my favorite Pokémon at the time) at Seafoam Islands. Half of my team had fainted from the wild Pokémon in the cave, so all I had was a level 42 Venusaur (Weedkilla), Level 41 Ninetales (Naruto) and Level 36 Dragonair (Aquarius). While surfing, I caught a glimpse of the icy bird. "Finally!" I surfed up to the small box of land Articuno was on, walked up to it and pressed A. It's cry rang through the speakers and soon we were engaged in battle. When Ariticuno appeared on screen, the difference in colour (it was a beautiful ice blue, rather than a stark blue) and a sparkle sound effect made me scream with joy. I was going to catch a shiny Articuno! I sent out Naruto for obvious reasons, and made it use Overheat. Articuno's health dropped down to nearly half. Articuno used Agilty and it's speed sharply rose. I was planning to use Will-o-Wisp to give Articuno a status condition or Fire Blast to reduce it's health even further, but luck was not on my side, it used Ice Beam and, despite not doing much damage, it managed to freeze Naruto. I had no Ice Heals on me at that moment, so I switched out Naruto for Aquarius. Articuno used Ice Beam again, but this time it missed. I breathed a sigh of relief and made Aquarius use Thunder Wave just to paralyze Articuno. The next turn Arti used Ice Beam and one hit KOed Aquarius. I sent out Weedkilla just to take some hits while I threw Ultra Balls at Arti. First ball Arti broke out. Second one it broke out of that too. My last ball, I was seriously crossing my fingers that Arti wouldn't break out. One wobble. Two wobbles. Three wobbles...! I did an air brofist when it didn't break out. I named the icy bird Revolver, because it seemed like a strong, manly name. I went back to the Pokémon Center and opened the PC box where Revolver was sitting among the other forgotten Pokémon. I admired its beauty and checked the stats. They were pretty above average for a Pokémon of this type! I trained my dear Revolver until level 100, and all the other Pokémon were still at level 80! But this is when it gets a bit creepy... I traded Revolver over to my Pokémon Black (my friend imported Revolver to his Pokémon Platinum, he traded Revolver for another of my Pokémon in SoulSilver, I traded to my Pokémon Black) as well as another normal Articuno I caught from SoulSilver named Cirno. I put them at the top of my team because they're really special. I then went to the Gear Station to have a double battle. I entered my first battle, thinking "This is gonna be a piece of cake". I selected Sheer Cold from the selection of Revolver's moves, but instead of attacking the enemy Pokémon, Revolver used the attack on Cirno! It was a one hit KO! A slow, distorted Articuno cry played as Cirno did the fainting animation. But the box at the bottom said: "Cirno has died!" I felt a chill down my spine and I quickly forfeited the battle. I checked my team. Cirno was still KOed, but when I checked her status, it said DEAD instead of FNT. I checked her type, it was also DEAD. I exited the menu and suddenly a text box came up. "SHE IS GONE." I pressed A. "YOU WILL LOVE ME AND ONLY ME." "MASTER IS MY LOVE." Then a bunch of text boxes came up. "Mahoroa (Liepard) has died!" "Slippy (Politoad) has died!" "Weeaboo (Gardevoir) has died!" "Pigman (Emboar) has died!" I was scared. I checked my party again. This time every Pokémon on my team had the same fate as Cirno. I checked Revolver's summary. It's sprite was no longer ice blue. It was a snow-like silver, the feathers at the top of Revolver's head were crimson in colour, while it's chest plume was scarlet. It looked strangely like blood. His eyes were empty. Revolver also had a male gender, despite Articunos being genderless. I exited the menu, went to the Pokémon Center and checked my PC. All the Pokémon were dead as well. Then the text boxes came up again. "THEY ARE DEAD" "I LOVE YOU MASTER" "YOU WILL BE MY SLAVE" "FOREVER" "DIE MASTER" "I WANT TO HEAR YOU SCREAM" I was shocked at what I just read. How could Revolver have done this? My character did the Escape Rope animation and then appeared in the character's room. It was covered in blood and other gory items. There was a note on the floor. It said: "I C E B L U E S I N" Suddenly, I was randomly battling Revolver. "He" was at level 666 (I was shocked at this) and I was at level 1. If I tried to attack, it would say "Kirby was too scared to attack!". Revolver's first move was Destiny Bond. Huh? I don't remember teaching him that! I tried to attack again, but the message showed up. "DO NOT TRY TO FIGHT" "YOU WILL NEVER LIVE" Revolver used a move I had never heard of before. "Revolver used Ice Blue Sin!" The screen went black. There was a scream and sound of human flesh being torn apart by icicles. Then a slow, distorted Articuno cry. The screen stayed black, and there was one text box. It said: "I WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU" Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Paukymaun Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappypasta Category:Well, that was pointless.